Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to haptic feedback. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide authoring tools for animated haptic media production.
Description of the Related Art
Haptic feedback has added a new dimension to modern entertainment and media applications, enhancing user interaction and immersion. Recent haptic technologies supplement movies, applications, games, and social activities with coherent and synchronized cues, creating dynamic and engaging haptic effects perceived by a user's body. However, these technologies have seen limited adoption, partly due to a dearth of haptic authoring tools that allow artists and designers to create rich haptic content. Similarly, any existing tools are not able to generate content that is universally applicable to the varying types of haptic hardware. In addition, most existing tools are designed for a single actuator, and those that accommodate multiple actuators require individual control of each actuator. These multi-track authoring tools are cumbersome and complicated for systems having dozens of actuators.